Entertaining Bella
by Furubafun
Summary: So, this is my first, I tried my best. It's Edward and Bella going to a school dance! Please let me know what you think!


Okay, okay so it's my first story EVER so no flames plz!! I do lk creative criticism tho :) I do not unfortunately own the Twilight Series. That's Stephanies ;;. no i could never write as well as her!! So,Ibow in her presence bows at the thought of her thanx!!

* * *

"Edwaaaaaard! That shirt costs more money than I make in a week! You absolutely cannot get it for me!" said Bella when Edward showed her a georgus shirt he picked up off the rack at Off 5th Avenue. She didn't even know how he got her to come anyway, but she got the feeling he didn't fight fair.

"Bella honey, I clearly remember you saying I could buy you one nice thing, no matter the cost if I knew it would look THAT good on you" Edward spoke calmly. Some how she didn't remember saying that either...

"How the hell can you be THAT sure...?" Bella asked, but when she turned to look at him he wasn't there.

"Where...?" Bella asked herself. Then she saw him buying something...SOMETHING THE SAME BLUE AS THAT EXPENSIVE SHIRT!

She ran over to him and he said "Bells, it's just one thing, and it really does look phenomenal, not to mention it's for a special occasion!", and smiled his crooked smile.

'Damn, when he smiles like that I just can't help but be okay with it!' Bella thought

"Now where's that skirt...?" Edward asked and Bella was puzzled.

"What skirt?", but then she realized he must have seen a complete outfit in one of Alice's visions. Edward draped his arm casually over her shoulder and then led her over to a rack of skirts she KNEW were way too expensive for her.

"Edward..."

"It's okay Bells, there's a major sale for this rack!", and pointed to a sign posted on top reading '60 OFF TODAY ONLY!'

She still was convinced it would be too much considering WHERE they were shopping to begin with, so she pulled out her purse and fished around in the pockets looking for money to pitch in.

Noticing what she was doing Edward said "Please Bella let me just buy you this one outfit." looking hurt. She couldn't stand to hurt him so she let him pay for the cute grey denim skirt, but she grumbled about it all the way to his house.

"I don't even see why we have to go this stupid school dance, I mean there are plenty every year."

"Bella, please" and he looked hurt again.

"Okay, okay!" and he scooped her up in his arms and gently threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Edward!" Bella tried to sound mad, but then he started running towards the house, and it didn't work. When they got in the house, Alice immediatly appeared.

"Bella!!" Alice said, and grabbed her arm to pull her upstairs. She dragged Bella to her room and called out the door "Edward! Do you have her outfit?"

Edward walked down the hall with numerous bags in his hands, all purchases Bella had tried to object to.

"I managed to get her a skirt and a shirt, but then she refused to move unless it was to come back here." Alice laughed her tinkling laugh then headed into the room with the bags.

"Bella, you should let people indulge you!"

"It's not indulging unless you want it in the first place!" said Bella, exhasperated.

"Well you deserve nice things once and a while." and went to her expansive closet to find her a pair of shoes.

"No heels Alice!!" but Alice just laughed.

"Wedges are harmless! Easier to walk in that flats!"

"I'm going to fall anyway."

"No worries!! Edward will be with you all night! He'll catch you if you're going to fall!"

"Fine but no more than 2 inches please." said Bella.

"That's just no fun. Here." and Alice handed out a pair of plaid wedges.

"Alice these are far more than 2 inches, I'm sure..." Alice layed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said "It'll be fine, you don't need to worry about anything with Edward around."

"Okay, but next time I choose my own shoes!!" Alice laughed and pushed her into the bathroom to change. Bella put on her cute indigo top and grey denim, but couldn't quite put the shoes on right...

"Alice! I don't think these shoe will work. They aren't fitting right."

"Bella...these are totally put on wrong, they look as if you stomped on them first..." Bella blushed, "I swear I didn't! I just can't balance on one foot in these heels, and put on the other shoe at the same time!"

"It's okay Bella" and slipped the shoe on Bella's feet easily. Edward knocked lightly on the door, "Is she ready yet? I don't want to be late"

"I do..." Bella mumbled.

Edward frowned, "I swear it'll be fun" then he pulled her into a hug, "You look lovely" he whispered in her ear. That was all she needed to hear and she was now excited, just a sliver, but still excited.

"Let's go" Bella said.

"Thank you." said Edward and kissed her lightly.

"Calm down Bella, just try to have a good time tonight!" said Alice, as they walked downstairs. Carlisle was sitting in the livingroom downstairs and greeted Bella, "Good evening Bella, you look nice. Are you two going out?"

"Yes, Bella has a school dance tonight, and I thought she might enjoy it" said Edward

"See you later Carlisle!" said Bella as they slipped out the door. Bella gasped when she saw the limo Edward had rented.

"Bella, it's homecoming! I thought a limo would be fitting."

"I can't believe it..."

"Bella, have you never been in a limo before?" asked Edward.

"No" Bella said quietly.

"Well it's nice. You'll like it." and linked his arm through hers and led her to the door. He opened in for her and was instantly in sitting right next to her, in the vast expance that was the inside of the strech limo. Bella was amazed, and who else was driving than Emmet?

He laughed his booming laugh, "Bella do yo not trust me behind the wheel?" and sped off

* * *

not sure if ill continue...lets c if anyone reads it first R+R if u like!! 


End file.
